Survival Of Love
by Raikano
Summary: Yuri LadyDevimon/Angewomon, the story is based from Digimon World 1 Game with a few improvement and changes. Hope you enjoy it. the fixes is in chapter 2.
1. The Story

Survival of love

I don't own Digimon (You don't say?)  
**WARNING: YURI (Angewomon x LadyDevimon)**

Short Explanation: This happened in Digital world. Honestly, I don't really watch Digimon (Anime) series, but I do play Digimon World (Game). I'm going to pick up the Idea of File City in Digimon world 1 and improve it with the new Digimons into the story.

Not so far close to the main city, white and black gatomons, cat likes Digimon lays down close to the Dragon Eye Lake. They are passed out as they looks wounded so badly on their body. Seadramon, the Guardian of the lake show up and quickly calls Centarumon, the owner of File City's Clinic.

He pick them up and took them back to the city to be taken care. Their Injury cured, but they were still unconscious. He decide to put them in Jijimon's house.

"_They are new Digimons, aren't they…."_ Jijimon said.

"_Looks like it… I heard a new island also made somewhere not so far away from this Island…"_ Angemon said.

"_Maybe Andromon knew something about it…"_ Angemon continued.

"_Can you ask him?" _Jijimon asked. Angemon nodded and he swiftly ran out from the house. Andromon who stands close to Birdramon's Transport service building noticed his approach.

"_Andromon, do you have any idea about the new Island…?" _Angemon asked, Andromon nodded,

"Actually, Whamon did transport some new Digimons into this city. Birdramon also noticed about some new approaches too around the sky. Some are kind, some are just mean…" Andromon explained.

"_Really? Tell me where the new Digimons are…"_ Angemon said.

"_They are in the city right now. Probably in the Arena… it's the only attraction from this small city… or perhaps we should call it Village now… the time changes." _Andromon said.

"_I'll check out the Arena…"_ Angemon said as he left him alone. Andromon shook his head,

"_More population, more work… I guess I must return to the factory too…"_

The Arena seems to be crowded as always, but with the new appearance, the aura feels so different. The city also looks bigger than it was, new area opened, new shops and expansion on the old one happened so quickly. Angemon looking around in a big surprise,

"_Holy…. These happened in a very short time…"_ Angemon said.

"_I must re.."_ and before he returned, he saw another humanoid Digimon passed by. He wears long purple mask and metallic wings on his back, amazed, Angemon keep looking into him.

"_Excuse me, I'm looking for a shrine…."_ A humanoid digimon with yellow fox mask, carrying a golden monk staff on her hand, she is tall and looks powerful.

"_We don't have shrine…"_ Angemon said.

"_Oh… sorry…. Uhm… my name is Sakuyamon. I came from the Suzaku Island, South East of this Island. Can I talk to the leader of this Island?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_Sure… this way…." _Angemon said as he guide her to Jijimon's house. She has to crouch to enter the house, the space for her also not so big although Jijimon believes that the house was big enough for any humanoid Digimon.

"_You've a pretty huge size for a humanoid digimon…"_ Jijimon said.

"_Uh yeah, I'm around 30% taller than most of our kind…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_It's possible?"_ Jijimon asked.

"_It is, you didn't know? Each kind of Digiegg has different size when they are born, the more datas injected, the more powerful Digimon will be born. hmm… I see that lots of Digimon here are 10-20% smaller than normal. Perhaps, no one taking care of the data injection…."_ Sakuyamon explained.

"_Hmm, can you increase one who already born's size? I'm interested to be bigger than now…"_ Jijimon asked.

"_There is something called Miracle Fruit… but it's not going to be 100% will make you bigger, the fruit must be ripe around 2-3 days old, older or younger will give unwanted effect… but then, it's hard to tell if its unripe or ripe… hmm… how do I put it… well, I have to tell you, I'm best on picking the fruit… wait… so, what do I want to ask here again… ah right… I can help you with the Data Injection on new Digieggs and also the fruit if you let me build a Shrine in the city…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_I don't mind with it… but… do the city have enough space?"_ Jijimon asked. Angemon nodded,

"_We actually somehow got a new area opened… or maybe, there's more… I'm not sure… I was too amazed by the sudden growth in the city…"_ Angemon said.

"_Well, I'll somehow make the Shrine…I'll tell you soon a-…"_

A noise heard from the back room before Sakuyamon left.

"_What was that?"_ Koromon asked,

"_The Cats…"_ Angemon said.

"_Cats? Gatomon?"_ Sakuyamon said. They jumped out from the room and fought with each other. Koromon quickly jumped to Angemon's back to hide. Sakuyamon pick the two and separate them.

"_There-there, who are these…" _Sakuyamon said, the two gatomons still glared at each other, trying to threaten their foe.

"_Seadramon found them unconscious at Dragon Eye Lake, We are still clueless about them…"_ Koromon said.

"_Hey, who are you…"_ Jijimon asked.

"_I'm Gatomon!" _said the white cat-like Digimon.

"_I'm Black Gatomon!" _said the black cat-like Digimon.

"_Where did you come from…?"_ Angemon asked. They are silenced.

"_You don't know?"_ Jijimon asked.

"_I don't remember…."_ Gatomon said.

"_Whoa… don't tell me it happens again…"_ Jijimon said.

"_What happened?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_Many years ago, there is someone who messed up with the server, Some Digimon started to lose their memory and become wild. Good thing someone from the real world saved us… then now, it happened again? There must be something there…."_ Jijimon said.

"_I remember something, a big digimon captured us, then he took us to a machine with someone operating it. He took her in there and he was trying to brainwash her. I saved her!"_ Black Gatomon said.

"_That story doesn't exist! I only remember that you're trying to kill me with your paw! Good thing I was conscious!"_ Gatomon said.

"_No, I was trying to wake you up!"_ Black Gatomon said.

"_Lies!"_ Gatomon said and she was trying to scratch the other one.

"_Ok, stop that…. We need to find more information about it… but when we are at it. Why don't you go help Sakuyamon to build the Shrine?"_ Jijimon asked.

"_Oh, right, it would be nice to be helped… I'm going…"_ Sakuyamon said as she carried away the two Gatomon from Jijimon's house.

"_She doesn't even ask them if they want it…"_ Koromon said.

"_Well, as long she is happy I guess…"_ Jijimon said.

A path to the hill created next to the waterfall at the Green Gym and Sakuyamon started to work on the ground. She carefully make the stone stairs and path to a flag that she already set. The two Gatomons carefully lifting the stones then put it close to Sakuyamon.

"_Why we have to work on this…?" _Black gatomon asked.

"_Listen, as what you've experienced, the world outside of the File Island isn't as peaceful as here. So while we are here, we could make some living more worthy… don't you think so…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_but we don't have to work for you…"_ Black Gatomon said.

"_Haha, you're saying that you can't handle an easy work like this…" _Gatomon said arrogantly as she put down the rocks and walk back to get more. Black Gatomon looking into her furiously.

"_You can stay in Jijimon's House, working isn't for weakling you know… I mean… hey, I enjoy working…"_ Gatomon said. Black gatomon throws the rock into her, Sakuyamon quickly dodged the rock then grab Black Gatomon.

"_Hey, there, it's fine if you don't want to work… but I'm not going to give you any living fee when you need… do something and you'll get something in return!"_ Sakuyamon said. Gatomon giggled at her.

"_Grrr…. Fine…"_ Black Gatomon said.

They kept working again until the Shrine finally built.

As the shrine finally built along with the shop and the house to rest close to it, Sakuyamon let the two Gatomons to rest in the building while she is creating a garden to plant their own Sirloin and a Miracle Tree.

"_This place isn't bad…"_ Said Black Gatomon as she lay down on the bed that they made by themselves.

"_See? The work is worth it…"_ Gatomon said.

"_I guess you're right for now…"_ Black Gatomon said. They fell into silence for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling and the big bed that was made for Sakuyamon.

"_Hey, don't you wonder, why we remain in Champion form, unlike Sakuyamon?" _Gatomon asked.

"_Didn't someone told you before? About, a strong wild digimon can evolve into another form when they met with the requirement to evolve…"_ Black Gatomon said.

"_I don't remember…. I don't even remember when the first time we met other than that paw tragedy…"_ Gatomon said. Black gatomon raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"_I'm sorry, but… who are you? Why are you saving me if your story was true?"_ Gatomon asked. Black Gatomon looking away and bit her lip.

"_I'm just a stranger passing by… no need to worry about who we were…"_ Black Gatomon said. Gatomon tilt her head.

"_Are you sure? I feel like we have something…"_ Gatomon said.

"_Similarities, we both are Gatomons…"_ Black Gatomon said.

"_Right… uh…"_ Gatomon replied.

"_I'm going to help Sakuyamon…."_ Black Gatomon said as she hopped down from her bed and walked away from the room.

"_Wait, what? Why so sudden…" _Gatomon said.

"_No need to be worried, I tell you. This is just because I like the bed, wanted to thank her…."_ Black gatomon said.

"_Duh, ok… I'll go with you."_ Gatomon replied.

"_Just lay down and take a rest… you've worked so much today."_ Black gatomon replied. Gatomon who was about to wake up from the bed decide to agree with her. Black Gatomon left the room and turned off one light to create a sleepy aura in the room.

Still on the hill close to Green Gym, Sakuyamon tending the new plants that she ordered from her friends. A Kyubimon next to her explain a part of the delivery, but no one knows how she get there quickly. Black Gatomon helped her with making the fences, though her job done well, her glance show that a question is currently in her mind.

"_You look like thinking about something…"_ Sakuyamon said when she is digging up a hole in the middle of the yard.

"_Huh, what? Me?"_ Kyubimon replied.

"_Nope, the one who is day dreaming close to the fence…"_ Sakuyamon said. Black Gatomon snapped out of her thought, she was holding the wood fence for long time but didn't continue to work.

"_Ah…sorry…"_ Black Gatomon said.

"_I don't get you, you're not this helpful before, so I wonder if you actually have a request…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_Well, yeah… I just wanted to ask about evolving… I wonder, if I can made it to the ultimate stage, after I canceled the first one…"_ Black Gatomon said.

"_Of course you still can, but why did you ask?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_Well, I was trying to remain in Champion… to wait a best friend…. But…. looks like, she doesn't remember me anymore…..so…. I guess… there's no one else to wait…"_ Black Gatomon replied.

"_You sound like lovers who just got broke up… but anyway, that gives you a chance to try out the Shrine… why don't you pray in the shrine and throw a coin in it? You don't need to say your true wish, just keep it in your mind."_ Sakuyamon said.

"_That actually going to work….?"_ Black Gatomon said.

"_Be Positive… but anyway, you'll get an answer somehow… trust me…"_ Sakuyamon said. Black Gatomon nodded, and without any delay, she headed to the Shrine and pray. Then not so long after, Black Gatomon headed back to the house. Sakuyamon shook her head and chuckled,

"_Should've answered her when she was done with her work…"_

Kyubimon giggled, she decides to exchange Black Gatomon on working at the fence. Sakuyamon continued her work,

"_It's a strong will and believes… keep fighting until you reach your destiny… I can sense it from you…. not now… but will…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_You're always saying it when they are gone…"_ Kyubimon said.

"_They will hear that somehow later…"_ Sakuyamon chuckled.

"_If that is what you planned…"_ Kyubimon said.

Green Gym, not many digimon using the Gym's tools, they prefer to fight with the others to be stronger. Black Gatomon slept on the grass and wake up when the sun set. As her body starts to get itchy, she decides to start the day with meditating under the waterfall. For an hour, she started to feel lonely.

"_Maybe… I was too serious on taking that sentence…" _said Black Gatomon in her thought. Her mind gone into the past when they still close to each other as a best friend…

"_Black Gatomon, we will be friends forever… right?"_ said Gatomon in her memory.

"_Said who? I don't need friend! I can live alone…"_ Black Gatomon replied.

"_You don't want? Its fine then, but I can tag along with you…"_ Gatomon replied again with her cute kitty smile. Her heart feels like stabbed by her own claw. Back into the future, she snapped out of her thought and went down from the waterfall.

"_Silly…. It was me who wanted to be alone…"_she said again in her thought. She looked around, no one passed by, but Sakuyamon is currently standing next to the teaching board.

"_I asked Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon to close the Gym for a moment, they said it won't be used by anyone else too anyway…. but I said… look… if you open the door, it means you're still up for a visit… but if you close the door, no one going to visit, because they know they won't have a chance…"_ Sakuyamon said. Black Gatomon stared at her and she started to think about that sentence.

"…_.and how about that door….?"_ Sakuyamon asked again. Black Gatomon started to think again. Her imagination brought her back to the past once again,

"_Lady! Do you want a Giant Meat or a Sirloin? You can pick any, I'm good with any… hehe…"_ said Gatomon. She remember that she have nick name to call each other that time.

"_I'll take the Sirloin!"_ she yelled and took the Sirloin off her.

"_haha… Ok! Let's eat together…"_ said Gatomon again.

"_Alright, Angel!"_ she yelled again.

She looked at Sakuyamon again to shout her answer,

"_I did! Really… I opened my heart only for….."_ when she looked at the teaching board again, Sakuyamon already disappeared. There only a sentence in there "Keep moving on"

"_Am I…?"_ Black Gatomon questioned herself again. Once again a thought passed by,

"_A-ehh! Lady! Why did you do that?" _a yell heard from a distance. Black gatomon was on a boat while Gatomon is above a floating ice, slipped down to the water.

"_Sorry Angel! This digital world is cruel, you've to survive on your own sometime!"_ she shouted. She remember that she threw her away because she need to unload something in order to make the boat able to reach the land.

"_Then I will show you how I survive!"_ Gatomon said as she began to swim through the frozen water. Amazingly, she reached the Boat's back and decides to push down the boat.

"_Whoa!"_ Black gatomon fall into the water along with the loads.

"_Hahaha…"_ gatomon laughed.

"_Damn it! Now how we can survive…"_ Black Gatomon yelled.

"_You told me earlier, if you die, I need to die too… so if I die… you need to die too, right? Heheh…"_ she said with innocent smile.

"_No that's…..urgh…."_ Black gatomon started to get annoyed until suddenly Whamon appeared and carry them on his back.

"_Kids… don't play with your life…"_ Whamon said.

"_Sorry Sir…. But thanks for helping us!"_ Gatomon said.

Her memory shuffled again, she return to the time when they are wandering on a dessert area. Both of them are tired and thirsty.

"_Do you want some drink?"_ Gatomon asked and offered a bottle of water to her.

"_Great!"_ Black Gatomon said and she finished the whole bottle for herself.

"_That's the last one, but it's ok… I'm glad that you're happy… hehe… My thirst gone when you smile…"_ Gatomon replied.

Black gatomon shook her head, trying to get rid of those memories.

"_No…no… that's not opening my heart for her… I was only using her for my own ego… I'm afraid to lose her because I'm afraid that no one will serve me anymore….. no… that's not what I want…."_ Black Gatomon said in her thought again. She looked at the wood close to the Gym's gate and decides to use that as her second practice of that day.

During the hit on the wood, her mind once again brought her back to the past, when they finally arrived at an Oasis.

"_Hey… why you're not getting upset when I drank the whole water in that bottle….?"_ Black Gatomon asked.

"_Eh…hmm…because it's for Lady, I don't mind with it…"_ Gatomon replied.

"_Don't you have an ego or something…. Look, you're never been my friend…. I never treat you like one…."_ Black gatomon said.

"_I do have an ego… I want to keep you for myself…."_ Gatomon said.

In a surprise, Black gatomon once again shook her head off. She realized at how mean she have been, yet, Gatomon never hated her. The hit into the wood become more powerful as she started to hate herself more than anything else.

"_With that kind of emotion, do you think you could do better than the others?"_ a voice heard from a distance. She looked away and saw a Sakuyamon-like Digimon. She is not yellow though, her armors are dark purple and dark aura surrounded her.

"_Who are you…."_ Black Gatomon asked. She smirked and approached her. Her body seems to be taller than Sakuyamon or any other humanoid Digimon.

"_I'm Master Kuzuhamon, ruler of the south east Island. I came here to see the Shrine that my sister made…"_ She said.

"_Your sister…. Sakuyamon?"_ Black Gatomon asked.

"_Yes…."_ Master Kuzuhamon said. Black Gatomon can feel the powerful aura as Master Kuzuhamon walk closer, her body started to feel powerful enchant too.

"_You're…. strong…."_ said Black Gatomon.

"_Guide me to her Shrine…."_ Master Kuzuhamon said.

Close to the Shrine, Sakuyamon currently enjoying a cup of green tea under the Gazebo that she made special for herself and a special guest, Kyubimon slept close to the stair, her energy was taken so much to build the fence.

"_Bless you, Sister…."_ said Master Kuzuhamon. Sakuyamon Stood up, she took her staff and gestured at Master Kuzuhamon.

"_You have created a well designed Shrine… I know I can trust you to spread the peace and fulfill wishes…"_ Master Kuzuhamon said.

"_Thank you, sister…"_ Sakuyamon said. Kyubimon woke up and gestured as she realized about the voice.

"_Welcome, sister… I'm sorry to realize your appearance late…"_ Kyubimon said.

"_It's alright, sister… everyone need a good rest…" _Master Kuzuhamon said. Black gatomon started to be confused.

"_Are you all… sisters?"_ Black gatomon asked.

"_They who come to the same path are siblings… my friend…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_So you're not exactly sisters?"_ Black Gatomon said.

"_It's a coincidence that we were actually sisters, for me and Kuzuhamon…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_We were twins until I decide another decision from her… apparently, I've chosen a hard way of living… but good thing that I made it…"_ Master Kuzuhamon said.

"_Hard way of living….?"_ Black Gatomon asked.

"_Didn't you know, the harder your life is, the stronger you're… and all you can do is keep struggling until the end…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_I see now…."_ Black gatomon said, as her thought gone to something else, Master Kuzuhamon suddenly smacked her with her staff, thrown her down to the Green Gym without a word.

"_What was that for….?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_I can sense her will… maybe that will enchant her a little bit more…"_ Master Kuzuhamon snickered. Gatomon ran out from the house,

"_Why are you hitting her…"_ Gatomon asked in panic.

"_It's not your business, weakling…"_ Master Kuzuhamon said.

"_Sister, be nice…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_You're staying in the house, cleaning up the room and you think that is all you should do to be better…. Hahahaha…. I'd pay you to clean the mess just like how I paid a maid…" _Master Kuzuhamon said.

"_I am not a maid…"_ Gatomon said. Kuzuhamon laugh even louder.

Back into the green gym, Black Gatomon fell on the road that is used to practice the speed. She woke up carefully, the pain is almost killing her. Gatomon ran and approached her.

"_Are you alright?"_ Gatomon asked. Black gatomon just stood up and struggled to move to the defense practice site.

"_You're injured, I'll get you a bandage…"_ Gatomon said as she ran up to the hill, back into the house to get bandage. Black gatomon forced herself to practice in her high level of tiredness.

"_Darn it, even when I'm still on my way to reach my destination… she is still in my path, to help me…."_ Black gatomon said in her mind.

"_Being helped all the way here…. This isn't what I want…."_ She said again in her mind.

"_She doesn't remember me in the past though… this should be fine… I'll be fine…. I'll be fine to be someone else… no longer bound to her kindness…" _she said again in her mind.

"…_and perhaps…. I will have a better life from this…."_ She said again as she keeps taking the damage from the machine.

"_I Am….. NOT A WEAKLING!"_ she shouted as her data started to scatter, creating a new form of her, a tall and white haired woman with a really pale skin covered with black clothes, one of her arm longer than the other one, long red claws and chains all over the body. She has evolved into a LadyDevimon.

Gatomon returned to the green gym with a bandage, but when she see a different Digimon stood up there, her heart beating so fast,

"_Who…who are you…."_ Gatomon said.

"_Are you looking for the Black Gatomon here before?"_ LadyDevimon said.

"I am… where is she…?" Gatomon asked.

"_I'm sorry, she was dead…. She was too weak to be exist…"_ LadyDevimon replied continued with an evil snickers. Gatomon's heart broke as she heard it, the bandage fell to the ground dramatically.

"_You…. killed her?"_ Gatomon cried softly.

"_If I admit it, will you hate me because of it…?"_ LadyDevimon said. Gatomon didn't answer, she only cried there.

"_Well then, I do…" _LadyDevimon continued as she walked away from her.

"_Why… I was about to give this to cure her injury…"_ Gatomon said.

"_You such a kind Digimon, I was thinking to kill you too… but….."_ Lady Devimon smirked at her.

"_Bye, I have another thing to do…"_ she continued as she walked away from her.

At the shrine, when Master Kuzuhamon put some other decorations in the Shrine, Sakuyamon and Kyubimon also in the room to take care of some new stuff. LadyDevimon approached her,

"_Hey…. Sakuyamon's Sister…"_ LadyDevimon said.

"_Call me Master Kuzuhamon..."_ she replied.

"_Whatever…. But… that hit was hurt…."_ LadyDevimon said.

"_So…?"_ Master Kuzuhamon looked at her. LadyDevimon slapped her with her left hand. Her mask fell into the ground, her face revealed.

"_Not bad…."_ Master Kuzuhamon said as she carefully walks to get her mask back.

"_Yeah, thanks… this power is great…."_ LadyDevimon said.

"_So what now… you're leaving?" _Master Kuzuhamon said.

"_Yes, but I'll come visit here to help sometime…."_ LadyDevimon said.

"_You don't need to, I believe you have a lot of curiosity about this Digital World…." _Sakuyamon said.

"_Do something so someone will give something in return…. This is something for me…. A big help… I can't just leave this hanging…"_ LadyDevimon said. Sakuyamon chuckled,

"_Just say thank you…"_ Master Kuzuhamon said.

"_Are you trying to shoo me…?"_ LadyDevimon said.

"_Haha, no… it's just what best for you. Spending too much time here won't give much thing for you… so… feel free to visit, but you don't have to help if you don't want to…" _Sakuyamon said.

"_I see…"_ LadyDevimon replied.

A few years in Digital world has passed, the Gym and Shrine is officially open. Many digimons came to visit the Shrine and make a wish. The day has become busy for them. Master Kuzuhamon has left the Island to return to her Homeland.

Gatomon helping Sakuyamon to take care of the Inn along with Kyubimon and some other Digimon who came to offer their help, the business going very-very well there….

When the night come, the shift changed, Pixiemon replaced Gatomon to take care of the counter while Gatomon supposed to rest.

Gatomon rests in the small house that was made special for her, Black Gatomon and Sakuyamon. One of the beds is empty, Gatomon always feel sad when she see it. Sakuyamon came into the room to rest too, she put her staff in the weapon rack and took off her mask. She lay down on her bed and take a deep breath.

"_Good business is good…. Such a relieve…."_ Sakuyamon said.

"_Yes… hehe…"_ Gatomon said, her smile doesn't looks honest. She kept looking into the empty bed.

"_You missed her…?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_I…. I don't know… I just met her for a few days… then she is dead…. I don't know what to feel but sad….. but…. I believe… it wasn't the first time I see a dead Digimon. I've seen many…."_ Gatomon said.

"_Perhaps, you have a hidden feeling on her?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_Hidden feeling….? Like what? I mean…. Didn't I told you that I just met her for a few days?"_ Gatomon replied.

"_Do you have anything that you missed in your mind?"_ Sakuyamon asked. Gatomon silenced, she remember that she do have something that she missed.

"_I know I do… but… this doesn't help me with anything…. I feel like, I've lost it for forever…" _Gatomon said.

"_Not even a single word?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_A single word…."_ Gatomon asked herself again. Her Imagination brought her back into the past, she began to realize that she do still have some memories remains in her.

"_Lady~ Are you alright?" _A voice came in her mind, she was sure it was her voice.

"_Stop worrying me! You make me feel like a weakling!"_ Black Gatomon voice yelled back at her.

"_Haha…. Lady, you are silly…. I love you!"_ her voice loudly and it kept repeated in her mind. Gatomon grab her face,

"_Love…. I love her…."_ Gatomon said.

"_There, of course you do as your best friend… there's nothing can replace a best friend you know…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_No…. I love her as a lover…. But I never tell…."_ Gatomon said.

"_Oh Okay…. Well… that still works….wait… what?"_ Sakuyamon surprised.

File City, in the restaurant, Sakuyamon decide to take her to the restaurant to hang out. Gatomon ate the food carefully while Sakuyamon already ate like three of four bowl of Ice Cream.

"_So…omnomnom…. What else you have in your mind…?"_ Sakuyamon asked as she ate her 4th Ice Cream.

"_That's all…. I only remember… that I love her as a lover…. But… thanks for telling me that it wasn't too late to remember that feeling…."_ Gatomon said.

"_Not a big deal, but… tell me, what are you going to do now…? Om-nom-nom-nom…."_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_I want to evolve…. So I can find her….."_ Gatomon said.

"_Huh? Well, duh, then let's start practicing from now…?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_No, I can't wait any longer… I…. I just… I just want to love…."_ Gatomon said as suddenly she starts to scatter… the other Digimon looked into her.

"_I want to love…so badly… then I'll keep her for my own…"_ Gatomon said before she took another form.

"_Whoa… wait, you sound like a lustful woman…"_ Sakuyamon was panic for a moment when she realizes at where the attention centered. Gatomon evolved to Angewomon, an Angelic Female Digimon with three pairs of white wings.

"_I want her for myself and I promise I'll be always there to protect her! No matter what kind of treatment I'll get!"_ Angewomon said in full of spirit. Sakuyamon sighed in relieve that she successfully evolved into the right line.

"_Ok…. So… where do we start….?"_ Sakuyamon said.

Overdell Cemetery, Sakuyamon and Angewomon decide to walk to the Grey Lord's mansion, where the dark forces usually gather. When they reached the gate, a devimon is standing next to the gate to stop them.

"_Halt! This place is only for the dark forces…"_ he said.

"_I am…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_You do, but not with that one…"_ Devimon said as he pointed to Angewomon. Sakuyamon looked around, trying to find Idea, but it looks like its guarded in every side.

"_Listen, she need to find someone… give her just for a few minutes to enter…. Can you?"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_I'm sorry but rule is a rule…"_ Devimon said.

"_Well, how about this… I can guarantee if anything bad happened…."_ Sakuyamon said.

"_No, I'm not going to let her…"_ Devimon said.

"_I just need to find LadyDevimon, my best friend…"_ Angewomon said.

"_Which LadyDevimon? There are a lot of them in the mansion… they came and gone every day."_ Devimon said.

"_Her nick name is Lady, she just evolved a few years ago…"_ Angewomon said. Devimon trying to remember,

"_Do she have any unique details? Like… unique behavior or Size?"_ Devimon asked.

"_I….. I don't remember…."_ Angewomon said.

"_Then I can't help you… leave this place now."_ Devimon said. Angewomon nodded in sadness.

"_Thank you…."_ Angewomon said as she walks away carefully. Sakuyamon gestured to Devimon and follow Angewomon.

Great Canyon Top Area, it was Birdramon's nest, there are lots of Digimon remains there other than broken machines and woods arranged into a nest. Angewomon sat in there with Sakuyamon next to her.

"_Don't feel so sad, we might can find her somewhere around here…"_ Sakuyamon said, trying to give her a hope.

"_What if she left the island….or maybe… what if a stronger Digimon killed her and she is already gone…? Then I'll never find her anywhere…."_ Angewomon said, her voice become heavy.

"_She isn't that weak…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_I know! But…. I'm…. I'm just scared to lose her forever…. I…. I can't help… I need to find her now or soon…."_ She said as she was about to fly.

"_Calm down, there… don't be such a careless person!"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_But… she also can't wait…. Why did she left me? She must be remember something between us…. But why…. Why she didn't tell me the truth?_" Angewomon said.

"_She tried, remember….?"_ Sakuyamon said. Angewomon paused for a moment, she remember that she refused when Black Gatomon tells her about what happened with them before.

"_So I really was brainwashed… and she saved me before he added another memory…. She did…save me…." _Angewomon said.

"_It's not your fault, not hers too… but think about it… do you think it's worth it to think or state about each other's mistake….?"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_True that…."_ Angewomon said.

"_Now, be calm…. We need to find her fast, but it doesn't mean you can be panic or over worried… you'll miss her if you keep being like that…"_ Sakuyamon said. Angewomon nodded, to agree.

"_Now we can rest here and continue tomorrow, can we…?" _Sakuyamon said.

Ice Sanctuary, a group of Angemon guarding the gate, Sakuyamon stopped pretty far from the gate,

"_Go on… find her in there…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_But, that one is definitely for the holy forces… she can't be there unless she forced her way in…."_ Angewomon said.

"_Is there a chance to be happened like that?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_Right…."_ Angewomon replied.

"_I'll be waiting here, don't worry…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_Thank you Sakuyamon…"_ Angewomon said as she enters the sanctuary without delay.

Inside the Sanctuary, there are some IceDevimon who enter by forces or sneaking in. Angemon and Magna angemon are able to take care of them though. Angewomon also noticed that there also her kind in the Sanctuary.

"_Greeting, sister…."_ greet one of the Angewomons.

"_Hi… uh…. I'm… Angewomon… my nick name is Angel…."_ She replied.

"_Nick name? you have a Tamer with you?"_ they asked.

"_No…. I just somehow remember that a best friend of mine used to call me that….. just…somehow though…. I don't remember…"_ Angel replied.

"_Ah… I see, then why are you here, Angel?"_ they asked again.

"_I'm looking for my best friend, wonder if she is ever came here by any chance…"_ Angel asked them back.

"_What Digimon is your best friend? Do she have any unique details?"_ Magna Angemon asked.

"_LadyDevimon, her nick name is Lady… and…. About her unique details….. I…. don't remember…."_ Angel said.

"_We can't help you then…."_ MagnaAngemon said.

"_Wait, I do remember something, there was a LadyDevimon a few days ago. I was lifting the new tools and she helped me to carry it until she saw a group of Angemon guarding the gate, she said something like…. It was just because you resemblance someone that I wish have become your kind… not because that she is just kind… Perhaps, she is the one who you're talking about?"_ An Angewomon said.

"_Maybe… that's Lady wishing that I've become who I am…."_ Angel replied. Angewomon smiled at her,

"_There you go, she went to the Misty forest. She said she wanted to explore the Island completely before she left the Island…"_ Angewomon said.

"_Left the Island… to where?"_ Angel asked back.

"_I asked that too, she said, she want to be stronger than whom she was… so… she will go to where her desire tells her to."_ Angewomon said.

"_So… she don't have any clue where she is going to…."_ Angel said.

"_Looks like it… why don't you go to Misty Forest now, I mean… she might be leaving soon…."_ Angewomon said.

"_Right, Thank you so much!"_ Angewomon said before she left the Sanctuary quickly.

"_It's rare to see our kind be friend with a LadyDevimon…."_ An Angewomon said.

"_It proves that not all LadyDevimon were assholes…."_ Another Angewomon said.

"_Oh you!" _they giggled.

Misty forest, Sakuyamon and Angewomon walks through the fogs, although isn't too thick to see, it's still hard to see tell difference between colors.

"_I wonder if this forest has an elder too…."_ Sakuyamon said.

"_What about that one?"_ Angel said as she pointed at a walking tree.

"_Cherrymon… perfect…"_ Sakuyamon said as she ran through the fog to catch up with Cherrymon.

"_Excuse me!"_ She yelled.

"_Ah… a new Digimon, you're the first one that I saw…." _Cherrymon said.

"_Well, hi, my name is Sakuyamon…"_ she gestured.

"_I'm Cherrymon, the guardian of the forest, what brings you here?"_ he asked.

"_Do you see a LadyDevimon around?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_A LadyDevimon….? In this place…..? I'm not sure of it… but… I have to tell you, I'm a new guardian, the old Cherrymon has passed away a year ago."_

"_She was just from the Freezeland a few days ago…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_Hmmm… let me see…"_ he said.

"_I can sense someone else here, other than you…..a vaccine Digimon…."_ He said.

"_It's me…" _Angel said. Sakuyamon put her palm on her face.

"_Oh… okay… uhm… let me try again… hmmm….. there also some other digimons around here….."_

"_She is a Virus Digimon. She is just as tall as her…"_ Sakuyamon pointed to Angel. Cherrymon nodded,

"_She is going to the south… a few days ago."_ Cherrymon said.

"_THANK YOU!"_ Angel yelled and she quickly flew to the south.

"…_then she is going to the east…."_ Cherrymon said.

"_Why don't you just say South east…."_ Sakuyamon said before she left quickly. Cherrymon stands there questioning himself,

"_Huh? What? Did I said something wrong…?"_ he said.

Dragon Eye Lake, the first place that Angel and Lady visited before they go to the city, Angel looking into a fallen ring on the ground and it looks like it have been left there for a very long time. Sakuyamon finally catch up to her.

"_Phew…. Sheesh…. Why you didn't wait me… Lady isn't going to the south…. she went to the south east…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_Let's go home…"_ Angel said.

"_Huh, what? You gave up?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_Hehe, there's no use of this search…"_ she said.

"_How so?"_ Sakuyamon asked.

"_If what she wants is to leave, then let her be… we just need to keep living, am I right?"_ Angel said.

"_Well, yeah… don't chase what you can't get… but… by the way, why don't we go to Overdell again? I'll go in and you wait outside…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_No, you don't need to. Thank you so much, Sakuyamon. You're the best."_ Angel said.

"_Ok then, let's go back home…."_ Sakuyamon said.

"_But…. can I cry until I feel better?"_ Angel said.

"_Sure… but not on my shoulder…."_ Sakuyamon said.

File City's Shrine. Angel helped with the Inn while Sakuyamon doing the shop work, just like how it was normally. Although there are no much work to do since they started to get more workers, Angel still prefer to do more work instead of resting.

"_Mou, Angel… you should rest now…"_ Lilymon said.

"_I'm not so tired yet… I still have some energy… hehe…"_ Angewomon said. Lilymon started to worry,

"_It's not ok, you are not sleeping and not eating either… it's already three days ok?"_ Lilymon said.

"_Just don't tell Sakuyamon, I'll be fine…."_ Angel said.

"_No, it's not about that… it's about your own health… you're going to be sick…. I don't want it to be happened…"_ Lilymon said.

"_I can pretend that I'm healthy…. Hehe…" _Angel said.

"_What if you die? How I can explain it to Sakuyamon?"_ Lilymon said.

"_There is a group of Angewomon in ice sanctuary, you can always ask one of them to replace me… I don't have any special features, you see?"_ Angel said.

"_Why you're so stubborn!"_ Lilymon started to get annoyed.

"_Just leave me be…"_ Angel said.

"_Fine! I'm telling this to Sakuyamon!"_ Lilymon said.

"_No, wait…. Listen to me…"_ Angel pulled Lilymon back.

"_I won't! You're not listening to me too!"_ Lilymon said.

"_Fine, I'll rest… but…. listen to me, please…."_ Angel said.

"_What?"_ Lilymon said.

"_I…. I want to disappear…."_ Angel said in low voice.

"_I know it, but…why…?"_ Lilymon started to worry.

"_I can't handle this feeling….. I have a strong feeling toward someone, but I feel like…. It's not going to go anywhere…. I was thinking to…. Restart my life….or just disappears…."_ Angel said.

"_Why don't you just keep waiting… if that feeling is really strong, just like what you said…"_ Lilymon said.

"_I don't even know why I have that feeling…. It's hanging on my mind…"_ Angel replied.

"_I've heard from Sakuyamon, you lost your memories, am I right?"_ Lilymon said.

"_Yes…."_ Angel nodded.

"_Leave that be, there are questions that can't be answered… just like how Digimons born... where the egg come from and how it can reproduce naturally…"_ Lilymon said.

"_You're right…"_ Angel replied.

"_By the way, I'm going back to work, why don't you go rest now?"_ Lilymon said. Angel nodded and she left the inn back to the small house.

The Small house close to the shrine, Sakuyamon also resting, she is currently drinking a cup of green tea in the dining room.

"_Kuzuhamon came earlier, she left us a new donation box for shrine… it's bigger now….hehe…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_You've applied it already?"_ Angel asked.

"_Not yet, but why don't you do it? I'm too lazy to move right now.."_ Sakuyamon said.

"_Alright then, where is the donation box?"_ Angel asked.

"_She left it somewhere around the Shrine, I don't know…"_ Sakuyamon said. Angel chuckled weakly.

"_I'll search for it…." _Angel said.

The File City's Shrine, Angel searching for the donation box until she finally reached to the end of the shrine. She couldn't find any donation box.

"_I wonder where it is…."_ she said in her mind.

"_Are you looking for this…?"_ A voice from a distance heard. LadyDevimon appeared along with the Donation box.

"_Lady….. is that really you?"_ Angel said.

"_Angel…. I'm sorry…."_ Lady replied.

"_No…no… I'm sorry…. That I couldn't have any memory about you…."_ Angel said weakly. She slowly fell into the ground,

"_Can you apply that to the Shrine….? Because…." _Angel held her body which have fall down into the ground.

"_Angel, are you ok?"_ Lady started to worry, she put the donation box away and ran into Angel.

"_Haha… have I heard that from you before…?"_ Angel said.

"_No…not at all…."_ Lady said.

"_Good…. Now…. I've to tell you… that I love you so badly….and…. i…. want to own you…. for myself…."_ Angel said, her body started to flash like it's going to be disappeared soon.

"_Angel, You're sick… darn…." _Lady said as she quickly ran to the donation box, Master Kuzuhamon left something in it. Lady in panic destroyed the case, its surprisingly made of old wood, very fragile. She took out a medicine. She quickly open the case and feed the Medicine to Angel.

"_Hang in there, Angel! I love you too!"_ Lady shouted.

Small house, Angel lay down on the new bed that Sakuyamon have set a few days after they returned from the search.

"_It's really a good luck, isn't it…."_ Sakuyamon said.

"_The Medicine was totally in the box, and good thing that the box was made of fragile woods…" _Sakuyamon continued.

"_I'm not sure if it's an actual luck, it looks like it's already set… you know something about it… didn't you..."_ Lady said.

"_How so? I've been adventuring with Angel to find you, there's no way of me to set stuff like this… especially when I have a shop to take care of…."_ Sakuyamon said.

"_You're not working alone… Master Kuzuhamon also do something with this…. Didn't she…?" _Lady said.

"_How? She've returned to the south east island many years ago, she is a busy person too… the package was sent by Kyubimon…" _Sakuyamon said.

"_You attacked me last night until I fell unconscious, then Kyubimon came to deliver the donation box, pretend that nothing happened but me fallen asleep, and she delivered it to me. She told me to put it in the Shrine's Storage room, then maybe… you told Angel to get the donation box… so she would try to find the donation box…"_ Lady replied. Sakuyamon started to giggle.

"_What was that for… did you know that Angel is sick?"_ Lady said.

"_I know, Lilymon told me… but it wasn't my fault… she was just helping her with her wishes…." _Sakuyamon said and continue her evil giggle.

"_Sheesh…. Who else working with you…"_ Lady said.

"_There's only me, and her in the background… everyone else were only stars, just like you and her…"_ Sakuyamon said as Master Kuzuhamon appeared from the darkness.

"_The first meal that Angel ate after she was returned from the adventure contains a medicine which will decrease her appetite and increase her desire to work… It's only temporary though, usually only for a day… but she decide to not eat for three days… wasn't my fault either…."_ Kuzuhamon chuckled.

"_Why… Why you planned everything? This isn't funny…."_ Lady said.

"_You'll find the answer as soon as you realize about the effect of the medicine…." _Master Kuzuhamon said. Lady in surprise quickly ran up to where Angel rest.

The room, Angel lay down on the bed weakly. Lady ran in and hold her hand gently, a bit panic.

"_Angel… Angel…. Can you hear me?"_ Lady said.

"_Yes I do… Lady…."_ Angel replied weakly. Lady took off Angel's mask, she saw her beautiful blue eyes behind the mask.

"_I remember now…. I remember everything…. The medicine you gave returned all of my memory…."_ Angel said.

"_It does?"_ Lady asked. Angel carefully opened Lady's mask to see her yellow eyes staring into her.

"_Yes… I remember…. You're… my best friend… who always want to be number one and never depend on anyone else… you want to be a lone ranger…. Unlike me…." _Angel said as Lady strokes her hand.

"_I like to do work…. But I don't want to lose you…. to anything…. Cause…. I…. I love you…. and I want you as my lover… although, this will be a guilty pleasure for me…." _Angel continued.

"_Honestly…. I never think about it until I experienced myself becoming a lone ranger for real… it was fun… until I realize at how important you're in my life… I feel lonely without you…."_ Lady said as she took off her mask and the accessories which can harm Angel's body from her own body.

"_Lady….. I….."_ Angel tried to say something before Lady decides to give her the first kiss.

"…_. I love you…."_ Angel continued as she embraced her lover passionately. The two began to love each other with kisses from lips until the gentle tease on the lower part of their body.

The love games still played on top of the soft bed covers. Their tongue met for countless time, Lady dominating her with her long left hand grabs Angel's Body. Sometime they played each other's breast, bit it playfully and shook their head on it.

Giggles and soft moan heard from the room, Sakuyamon upstairs to close the door, Lady forgot to do so when she entered the room.

"_Oops…."_ Lady said.

"_hehe… silly Lady…"_ Angel said.

"_Doesn't matter, has you to sex with…"_ she replied playfully.

"_Lady…. What are you going to do after this?"_ Angel asked.

"_I don't know, loving you more?"_ Lady winked.

"_Silly you, heheh… I don't mind but… I have to go eat, prepare myself and help with Inn again… I can be just stays here to get laid by you…."_ Angel said softly.

"_Aw… not fun…"_ Lady said.

"_Come on… you can always help too if you like… You know Sakuyamon is such a kind Digimon…"_ Angel said.

"_Not as kind as you though…"_ Lady said.

"_Stop that… you… hehe…"_ Angel replied.

"_Let's have some more fun before you go… can we?"_ Lady said. Angel nodded, Lady began to tease her neck once again.

Early morning, Lady just woke up from her bed after a long game last night. She saw a two pieces of Sirloins next to the bed. She decides to eat it quickly then take a bath before she goes to face the new day outside of the room.

"_Lady! Lady!"_ Angel's voice heard from the outside of bathroom. Lady opened the door to see what happened.

"_Be done quick! I want to show you something…!"_ Angel said happily.

"_What is it…? Your Boobs?" _Lady said.

"_No! You saw that last night, this one is more awesome!"_ Angel said.

"_There's nothing more awesome than your boobs, invite denied…!"_ Lady said as she closed the door and go back to her bath.

"_Lady! Grrr…. Just be done quickly then! I want to show you something…" _Angel said.

"_Fine fine…"_ Lady said.

They ran out from the house to the yard where Sakuyamon planted the Miracle fruit. The tree grown so big and beautifully, the leaves are colored in baby blue and shaped like a heart. It's a very relaxing one to see,

"_This is the tree that Sakuyamon planted… we used to see this one too when we arrived at the west island!"_ Angel said.

"_We did?"_ Lady said.

"_Sheesh! Lady! Don't be stupid! We made a wish that time… I wrote it on paper… you did too…" _Angel said cheerfully.

"_Remind me again…"_ Lady said.

"_There was a myth, if you make a wish to the Miracle tree, your wish will come true as long it doesn't harm anyone and not a prove of your own ego… then because you're lazy, you told me to climb the tree and stick it on the branch…" _Angel said.

"_What did I wish?"_ Lady asked.

"_I don't know! I can't see your wish! We have to keep it secret. If we don't, the tree won't fulfill it…"_ Angel said.

Lady chuckled, Angel looking at her confused,

"_Why are you laughing…."_ Angel asked.

"_The tree… huh?"_ Lady continued to laugh.

"_Nothing, never mind…. Well… I already can see how my wishes come true…." _Lady said.

"_My wish already comes true too…"_ Angel said as she grabs both of Lady's shoulder. They started at each other and kissed romantically. Not so far away from them, Master Kuzuhamon and Sakuyamon peeks them.

"_Mission accomplished…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_Let's go back to our Island, our people waiting for us…" _Master Kuzuhamon said.

"_I know, it's been a while for us to fulfill wishes again… Kind of missing the feeling of satisfaction when seeing them happy…"_ Sakuyamon said.

"_Taomon, I leave this shrine on you, we will sent you someone to help soon… remember, we gain power from fulfilling a wise wishes…"_ Master Kuzuhamon said to Taomon who just got evolved from Kyubimon.

"_I understand, sister…. Have a nice day…" _Taomon gestured.

Master Kuzuhamon and Sakuyamon disappear in the shadow as the shrine's bell ringing by itself…

"_**Spread the love and kindness because what you give is what you get in return… Don't be greedy, don't be shy, world belong to everyone…"**_

-THE END-

28


	2. The fixes

The Fixes are here :

fc02 [erasethis]. [erasethis] deviantart [erasethis] . [erasethis] net/fs70/f/2012/185/0/a/survival_of_love_by_haruhikaru14-d55xgmq [erasethis] . [erasethis] pdf

delete the [erasethis] and copy

sorry that Im a bit confused about how to use fan fiction . net xD


End file.
